


Protecting from Pain

by girlnamedlance



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Pinching, cat in the way, pleasure from pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip has been wanting to experiment with a little pain in bed, but Shotaro had been resistant because he doesn't want to hurt his partner. As it turns out, there's a certain Memory Gadget charged with protecting Philip that they should have explained things to first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting from Pain

Everything was all together. This was going to be a new and interesting experience for the both of them. But the office door was locked, and the curtain was drawn over where the bed was. Shotaro was currently perched over his very naked partner. He tugged on the silk scarf that was holding Philips wrists in place over his head, and slipped a finger in between it and Philip’s wrist to make sure it wasn’t too tight. Philip chuckled a little bit. “It’s fine, Shotaro,” he told him, with a lightly husky tone to his voice.

Shotaro turned a little (more) red at that. “I just don’t want to hurt you…” he admitted.

“I think that’s partly the idea, isn’t it?” Philip teased him. “You have no trouble taking this kind of thing.”

He nodded. That was true. He looked down at the bit of metal in his hand. A nipple clamp. Just how had he gotten into this mess? He reached over and started putting it in place. He watched Philip’s face closely as he did, for any signs of undue pain. But this is what Philip had asked for. He still felt weird not being on the receiving end of this. Philip’s eyes fluttered closed briefly and he smiled as the device got tighter on him. Shotaro gave it a gentle test tug to make sure it was secure enough. Philip let out a light gasp and he grinned. 

That was encouraging. He put the other one in place, and gave the chain that ran between them a pull. Philip squirmed appreciatively under this attention. “You can do it tighter…” he urged.

Shotaro swallowed but complied. Philip let out a gasp when he twisted it down tighter. Shotaro stopped immediately. Philip shook his head. “I’m okay. Keep going.”

He hesitated a moment, but he did as Philip asked. Another few turns and Philip let out a moan of pleasure and pain. As it turns out, Philip had a better appetite for pain than Shotaro did. He tightened down the other one similarly and Philip kept making more deliciously pained sounds. 

Shotaro’s hand trailed down to Philip’s cock and gave it a light rub while he tugged firmly on the chain between the clamps again. The noise that came out of Philip was uncharacteristically high-pitched and quite loud.

All at once, the curtains jostled and there was a small ice blue dinosaur standing on top of Philip’s chest making roaring noises at Shotaro. “Whoa!” Shotaro said, startled.

Philip chuckled a little. “Fang, it’s okay. Shotaro is not causing me any harm.”

Fang turned around most of the way to face Philip, but gave Shotaro a dubious glance backward. He let out a small chirping sound. “Yes, I’m sure, Fang. Go on.” Philip jerked his head toward the curtain for the gadget to make his leave. 

Fang glanced between the two humans one last time before he hopped away.

“Ah, we should have expected that,” he said. 

Philip chuckled. “Fang is meant to protect me,” he admitted. “He doesn’t seem to have learned how half-boiled you are.”

“Hey!” Shotaro replied indignantly. He gave the chain a tug as revenge. Philip let out another one of those delicious pained moans.

But there were more pinching devices to be had. Shotaro started a line of clips running down either side of Philip’s torso. This is probably not the use that Akiko had in mind when she agreed to the purchase of such a large box of large binder clips. She had fortunately not noticed how red Shotaro’s face was at the time. 

Philip still squirmed and moaned. The pain made the feelings of pleasure more electric in a quite exquisite way. “Shotaro…” he moaned. He tugged at his bonds up over his head and his head lolled backward. Shotaro could easily watch Philip’s cock react to all this attention, even without touching it himself. 

“How unexpected of you, partner,” Shotaro said. Philip smiled.

“I didn’t think you had doing this in you either…” he teased.

Well, with all the clips in place, it was time to see how they felt while he was being fucked. Shotaro shifted his position so he could start applying lube to where it was needed. “Ah! Cold!” Philip gasped and jerked. The movement made the clips and clamps shift and made him moan in that loud, high pitched way again. It was dizzying, heady. Why had they not done this before?

“Sorry,” Shotaro said with a smirk. But he pushed a finger inside to make sure he was totally ready. He pressed his cock inside of him and started at a slow pace. He reached forward to hold onto the chain between the nipple clamps.

Philip gasped out moans with every breath. “Yes, Shotaro…” he encouraged. “More… Please…” 

Far be it from he to deny his partner what he wanted. He picked up the pace which only made the clips and clamps tug and wiggle more and more often. The sounds Philip was making were addicting, Shotaro decided. Even if he’d been hesitant to do this kind of thing to his partner, but he seemed to be loving it. He closed his hand around Philip’s cock and started pumping vigorously.

Philip was coming closer and closer to the edge, he could tell. “Yes! Shotaro!” he cried out loudly.

But the curtains shifted again with a roar. “Fang--!” Shotaro shouted but he got swatted off of Philip and the bed by the tiny dinosaur’s tail. He fell in a naked heap on the floor of the office. Fang then slashed open the silk scarves holding Philip’s wrists and ankles in place. He came to a stop on Philip’s chest again. 

Shotaro got back on his feet with a grumble and pushed the curtain aside again. Fang roared at him insubordinately from his perch on Philip’s chest. “Fang, no!” Philip admonished the insolent gadget. “You do not need to intervene on my behalf when it’s Shotaro. Maybe I need to do a little reprogramming…” he said idly. 

“I’ll put him in the garage. He’ll still get out, but maybe we’ll be done by then…” Shotaro said as he reached for the dinosaur. It hopped back out of Shotaro’s reach onto the pillow beside Philip’s head. 

“I’ll take him,” Philip decided. He gathered up the small dinosaur and started to get up. The shifting metal on his body felt nice as gravity pulled them all downward. And the wiggling with each step felt so good. Shotaro watched Philip go with a smile on his face. 

Philip closed the door on Fang and returned to bed. Shotaro turned to gather up the torn bits of fabric only to find Mick had decided to occupy the warm place Philip had left behind. “Oi! Don’t any of your pets know when to leave us the hell alone!?”

Philip chuckled and lifted Mick up out of the bed. He relocated him to Shotaro’s desk chair. He meowed once in protest but curled up there anyway.

As it turned out, there weren’t any pieces of the scarves remaining for Shotaro to tie Philip back up with. “Fang completely shredded them. I guess you get to be free for the rest of the night,” Shotaro told him. 

“How disappointing,” Philip replied. But he didn’t sound very disappointed. He laced his arms over his partner’s shoulders as they picked things up where they had left off. As it turns out, they hadn’t been too far from finishing each other off together. 

Shotaro laid on Philip’s chest while they caught their breath. The peaceful moment was broken by a warning roar from Fang in the front room. Somehow he had found his way out of the garage. “I think he wants you to know he’s listening…” Philip told Shotaro. 

“Of course he is…” Shotaro grumbled. He propped himself up over Philip and started taking off the clamps. Once the metal was removed, he gently kissed the bruised and abused skin left behind. The same for the red and angry skin under where the clips had been. Every inch of skin that had been in pain got some attention from his lips. Very light and gentle attention, but Philip smiled nonetheless. Somehow that was very like him.

Once that was done, Shotaro pulled the blankets over them and curled up next to Philip for a nap.


End file.
